


The Tart & The Spy

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst?, Balcony Sex, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut with very little plot, Voyeur Steve Rogers, female receiving, fluff if you squint, random tart, tony stark knows how to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky Barnes is your best friend, and often your chaperone to Tony Stark's parties. Not quite your date, but you do always arrive together. Tonight is no different, except for one fine little detail---the tart Bucky flirts with across the room. That and your ever changing feelings for a certain mysterious, angsty super soldier. What happens when you go out to the balcony for some air (and maybe a little champagne) and Bucky comes to find you?





	The Tart & The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was totally working on my prompts, but my brain kept going back to this and kept screwing with the things I was trying to write. (One A/B/O Bucky and one Steve Rogers prompt). I gave up on fighting it. Not sure I'm satisfied with the result, but something is always better than nothing I suppose? I shall try again tomorrow, prompt requesters! Hope you enjoy this in the meantime.

If Tony Stark knew one thing and one thing only it was how to throw a good party. Out on the balcony you could still hear the loud muffled sounds of music, laughter and several familiar voices. The wind cooled your heated skin, champagne flute dangling from your hand that hung over the edge. You could practically still hear his laughter, see the confident smirk on his face. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes had, technically, escorted you to the party, as he so often did. Just as friends.

Not too long into the party he had left your side to mingle and you had been happy to do the same. That is, until you caught the fiery redhead across the room. Smiling and laughing and clutching onto his strong bicep that was practically bursting from the coal black suit he wore. You didn't need to see his face fully to know that confident, sexy smirk was on his stupidly handsome face, his mercurial silver-blue eyes shining with mirth. You could practically cut his charm with a knife, he was laying it on so thickly.

The party had quickly soured for you after that and you'd ditched out to catch some air on the balcony. It was strange, to say the least. Over the course of the last few months you had noticed something shift in the way that you saw Bucky. He was always dangerously sexy, a curious mix of confident and shy, and an air of mystery that certainly dampened more than a few sets of panties. He could also be dangerous. You knew he could probably kill a man 75 different ways with a popsicle stick, but that he also sang like an angel, that he was fiercely loyal to those close to him, and that he could never possibly see you the way you'd begun to see him.

With a scoff at your own self pity you downed the flute in one swallow and set the empty glass on a nearby table. The city lights twinkled all around like stars, cars far below whizzing by to get to whatever important thing that required them to be awake after one in the morning.

Behind you came the sound of the glass door sliding open, a smooth voice following as the door slid shut once more, "Hey, (Y/N), whatcha doing out here Doll? Was lookin' for ya." You bristled at the sound of Bucky's voice. It wasn't entirely his fault you were so flustered, so unsettled. 

"Surprised you even noticed I left." You could hear him scoff at that, "Why wouldn't I?" You did roll your eyes, then, still refusing to turn and look at him. Before you could stop yourself you raised your voice so it was higher pitched, batted your eyelashes and flattered your hand over your heart though he couldn't see it with his gaze on your back, "Oh my, Bucky, don't you look dashing? All rippling muscle.." You pretended to swoon a little, laying it on extra thick, "I bet you know how to use those with the ladies in...ahem...more private circumstances. Perhaps you would show me right here on the dance floor?" 

His laughter was rich and deep, throaty. You hated that stupid musical laugh. "C'mon, she ain't that bad." An undignified snort left you, "Sure, if you're looking for an easy tart I suppose she's just dandy." 

Bucky took a step closer, "Y'know, if I didn't know better, might think you were jealous, honey." The pet name was practically a purr in his throat and jesus, it did things to you. You tried not to show it.

"Good thing you know better then, hm?" You snapped. Before you could even wince at yourself you felt heat against your back, the unmistakable press of his chest against your skin. For a brief second you regretted wearing the backless peach colored halter dress. Almost, anyway. "Trouble is, sugar, I don't think I do." His fingertips brushed down your arms; one cold metal and the other warm flesh. You fought against the shudder that wanted to run through you at his touch. Bucky's mouth found your ear, his breath rushing over the shell of it as he spoke.

"Or maybe I jus' wanna believe you're jealous." His mouth drops to brush the softest chaste kiss against your racing pulse. It's nearly impossible to swallow with how dry your mouth is now. "Why would you want to believe that?" You sound a lot more breathless and affected than you hoped. In a flash his hands are on your hips, gripping and pulling you back against him harder. Just hard enough for you to feel the press of his hard cock against your back. "Because this," he grinds against you with a barely audible moan, "ain't from the tart." He presses harder against you, "It's you, this goddamn dress, the sound of your voice. The shape o' your mouth. Always like this cos o' you, doll." 

The breath catches in your throat and it's impossible to keep from whining when he pulls back but keeps his hands on your hips, "But, I suppose if it's jus' me..." Damn him. He really wants to hear it, doesn't he? "Bucky...." He grips your hips a little tighter, "Yea?" Fuck it, you think, "Alright, yes, okay? I'm jealous. The stupid tart has had your attention for most of the night. Had you laughing, charming her, touching her.."

Bucky's hand quickly drops to the inside of your thigh and you gasp, "Didn't have me touching her like this." He replies easily. His free hand winds into your hair, angling your head enough to claim your mouth in a passionate, needy kiss. His teeth drag over your bottom lip and give it a tug before his tongue is claiming your mouth, swallowing the sounds that rise up from your throat as his hand slips higher, right to your lace covered pussy.

His fingers make contact with the wet already damp fabric and he groans into your mouth, dipping the long digits under the waistband to brush up your slit to your clit. Just a few teasing circles later and he's dragging them down your thighs.

"Bucky, shouldn't we go to your room? Someone might see," you pant breathlessly even as he turns you around to face him and drops to his knees to pull the lace completely off. He tucks them into his pocket with a wicked grin. "Do you want me to stop, baby?" Open mouthed wet kisses are already being placed against your thighs. He nips one and then the other, sucking a soft bruise into your flesh. "Or would you rather ride my face out here, just like this? Where anyone could see ya, could hear ya."

With a whimper your fingers knot into his hair and pull him closer, "Please, Bucky, fuck. Yes." Immediately his tongue slips between your thighs, teasing at your entrance before swiping up to circle your clit. His hands come up to grip your hips, forcing you hard against his mouth as you whimper and tremble. Your own hands grip the railing for extra support. Bucky guides your hips forward and back, forcing you into a filthy grind against his mouth and chin. 

Your knees nearly buckle as he devours you. Embarrassingly, astonishingly quickly you orgasm washes over you. Your hand grips Bucky's hair almost painfully as your thighs tremble.

He moves quickly and in a flash you're in his arms with your legs around his waist and against the wall, though he keeps your back in an arch with his hand so your bare skin doesn't scrape against the wall. At the same time he's managed to unbutton and unzip his pants so you can feel his hard cock prodding at your entrance. Mercurial eyes find yours to seek consent, which you give, before he thrusts into you in one quick motion.

Bucky grunts your name, burying his face into the crook of your neck where he bites and sucks---leaving at least two small bruises to mark you as his. "Wan' them all ta know," He shudders, thrusting into you again and adding a slow grind of his hips against you once he's fully seated once more. "Want them to know how I ruined ya out here. Filled that sweet cunt with my cum. To smell you on me. Fuck, you're tight." He whimpers, dropping a hand between you to tease your clit once more.

"Yes, fill me up Bucky." You praise in turn, already teetering on the edge of another explosive orgasm. One of your heels slips off and drops onto the balcony, though neither of you cares or even notices fully. "Cum inside me, please, Sergeant." The use of his title forces a growl from deep within his chest. Your name falls from his lips in a steady chant, broken only by his own moans of pleasure.

All too soon you feel your pussy clench tightly around him, your back bowing almost painfully as your second orgasm rips through you. Your head is thrown back so far in rapture that you cum with your eyes on the stars, Bucky's mouth against the front of your throat as he moans your name once more before following you over the edge into bliss. His breath pants against your flesh and, slowly, you both come down from your highs. 

Before the tingles across your skin even begin to settle Bucky has dropped you to your feet, gotten your shoe back on and zipped himself up. Fear surges through you for a moment before he's claiming your lips once more just as the glass door slides open once more.

You both break apart to see who has intruded on your moment as realization dawns on you that Bucky had, obviously, heard them coming. There stands a very sheepish, red face Steve with the tart by his side. He looks apologetic, flushed slightly with what looks like....arousal? He can't quite meet your eye and Bucky's smirk is downright wolfish. Right. Your eyes widen. Super soldier serum advances everything. Steve knew what you two had just done, had heard you both cum. A blush races to the tips of your ears.

The tart looks downright angry, hurt even, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "See you've decided to slum it with what I can only assume is the help instead." She sniffs and Bucky's jaw locks tightly, gaze narrowed to fine slits. "Actually, I was just explaining to my girlfriend," he emphasizes the word and it makes your heart flutter, "that I couldn't quite figure out how to let you down like a gentleman. It didn't seem too polite to call you sloppy seconds in front of a whole party full of people." 

Your own smirk tugs at your lips as you can't help but be petty, just this once, "And I told him it was probably more like sloppy tenths. Darling you really shouldn't be so desperate as to flirt with a taken man." She storms off in a huff, leaving you and Steve and Bucky on the balcony. The blonde super soldier clears his throat audibly, scratches the back of his neck, "Sorry, Buck, I tried to stop her. That woman is..." he trails off, shakes his head, "there's no polite way to say it." He gives a nervous laugh.

Bucky is grinning wolfishly once more, "I'm sure you enjoyed hearin' the show, too, Stevie." He winked, "Seeing as you were on the other side of the door for a few minutes there." Steve's jaw dropped for a moment, and he blushed at least four shades of red, half spluttering excuses as he ducked back inside.

This time when Bucky's laugh rings out you join him, stealing a few more quiet moments on the balcony before you go inside to rejoin the party. Or maybe embarrass the good Captain some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though why is he so fucking perfect? Sebastian Stan is a fuckin' life ruiner ok. Also him in I, Tonya is insanely good. Like, jesus fucking tap dancing Captain America, Batman! Seriously so good. (I may have turned my TV volume up to like 60 to hear him whisper in Tonya's bodyguard's ear though. Just cos Sebastian Stan whispering mean things kinda gets me hot, I suppose. I know how inappropriate that is, don't worry, I'm not going to church for it). Also wow he curses a lot in the movie. Mmm mm mmm. (I'm seriously gonna burn in hell, tbh. I wish I felt even a little sorry).


End file.
